Peepers Pet
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: Hater notices Peepers is a little lonely and allows him a pet. After being attacked by a Rock Wolf, Peepers takes home his new pet. The animal has to prove itself though. Now Peepers and his pet gave to take down Wander.


Lord Hater was in his room, playing Super Slam Brohams Brawl.

"Must get Slam Ball!"

The moment Hater got it, a knock rung through his room. He paused the game in frustration, growling as he slammed the controller down and began walking toward the door. He opened the door, growling at the Watchdog.

"What?! I was play -uh- planning new attack plans!"

"Sorry sir, but it's Commander Peepers!"

"What's wrong with that tiny loser now?"

"He's not ordering us to do anything! He's not even yelling!"

This actually startled Hater. Sure, Peepers did get depressed and sad sometimes, but he'd never actually stop yelling! That meant something was wrong!

"What else is wrong?"

"He won't come out of his quarters. We're starting to get really worried, sir. Without Commander Peepers, we're pretty much out of formation!"

"I'll go talk to him. You just do your best to calm everyone down. I have attacks to finish."

The Watchdog left with a salute, scampering off to take control of the panic. Hater stepped back into his room and sat back down on his beanbag chair, picking up the controller.

Hater was walking to Peepers room, hands in pockets. He got salutes and "Hello, sir." as he walked down the hallway.

Instead of knocking when he got to Peepers room, he picked the lock and walked in. And sure enough, Peepers was laying down on his bed, back to his Lord.

"Hey Peepers."

"Hello, Lord Hater."

Peepers didn't even roll over to look at him. Hater leaned on the doorframe.

"The Watchdogs tell me that something's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong, sir. I'm just lonely."

"Please don't want a girlfriend," Hater thought.

Hater was tempted just to turn and leave, but he couldn't stand seeing Peepers like this.

But mostly, the Watchdogs were next hopeless without him.

Suddenly, Captain Tim made his way onto Hater's shoulder. He licked his owner, then went off to play with his Watchdog chew toys.

*bing*

"Peepers."

The tiny cyclops looked at his Lord now.

"You can have a pet."

Peepers sat up with excitement.

"You mean it, sir?"

"Yes, I mean it."

Peepers ran up and hugged Hater.

"Thank you, sir!"

"But, nothing too tame. Nothing too vicious. Nothing purple! Nothing too cute. And nothing too hideous. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Peepers ran out his room. Hater smiled and phased back his own room, where he began another game Slam Bros.

Peepers was happily running the hallways. He saw laze-about in the main hall and skid to a stop.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get back to work!"

Peepers huffed before running on. The Watchdogs cheered and got working immediately.

Peepers launched himself into his mini-ship and set a course for the nearest planet.

Peepers ship was landed on a hill. He quickly hopped out and began looking around.

"Lookin' for a pet. Lookin' for a pet."

Peepers quickly found a calm looking bird. He whistled, catching its attention. It flew down and landed on Peepers shoulder.

"Aww, your cute. But not too cute like Lord Hater said. I think I'll keep you."

Peepers was walking away with the bird when a Fire Lion appeared from the bushes.

*SNAP*

The bird ate the Fire Lion in one bite. Peepers slowly back away from the creature, running when he was a safe distance.

"That was close."

Peepers started looking again, not a thing catching his eye (oh the pun). He saw a grey pup creature. He patted his knees and made a *chick* sound, causing the pup to come over.

"Hey there, little fella."

Peepers let the animal sniff him first, learning that after the mishap with the pit monster. The pup wagged his tail and jumped on Peepers.

"Wanna come-"

Peepers was cut off by growling. He turned around to see Momma Rock Wolf. It didn't take long to realized the pup was hers.

And he was between them.

He carefully set the pup down and began backing away.

"Easy girl. Easy now."

Peepers started running, the Rock Wolf on his tail.

"I didn't hurt him! I swear!"

Peepers soon found himself between a rock and a hard place.

Literally.

He came to the high base of a mountain, to high for him to climb. The Rock Wolf growled as it advanced toward Peepers.

"Help!"

A snarl emitted from above and a silhouette jumped down. Peepers was startled by the sudden person in front of him. She looked back at him.

She had three spiky hair spikes, blue eyes, red fur, and fangs. She wore a light brown sweater with a dark brown trim, a white shirt underneath. She also wore blue jeans and Sonic-like shoes. Her fur fluffed out from the bottom of his sweater. She looked to be whatever Wander was.

She looked back at the Rock Wolf and snarled loudly. The grey creature immediately cowered and ran off. The helper huffed and stood up. She looked back at Peepers again.

"Easy. Easy."

The helper walked over to Peepers and sniffed him. She sat down like a dog and stared at him. Peepers slowly reached a hand out to pet her. He set his hand on her head, pulling back a little quickly.

"Don't bite."

Peepers inched forward again, setting his hand on her head again. She smiled and nuzzled his hand.

"Aww, you're perfect! What's your name?"

The helper stopped nuzzling Peepers hand to shake her head.

"You want a name?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Boy?"

She shook her head, look slightly offended.

"So you're a girl then. Alright, let's see. Lassie?"

No.

"Mabel?"

No.

"Stacy?"

No.

The helper suddenly walked off on all fours. She came back holding a stick. She began waving it like a magic wand.

"Music?"

No!

Peepers looked a little closer.

"Magic?"

Yes!

"Magic it is then. Come on, let's take you back to ship."

Peepers unraveled the red leash he had and hooked it through a hole in her sweater. The two began walking back to Peepers ship.

"I'm back!"

News Peepers was getting a pet had traveled fast with the Watchdogs. They all gathered round as Peepers stepped out his ship.

"What kinda pet did ya get Commander?"

"Yeah! Show us!"

"I wanna see!"

"Is it Watchdog worthy?"

Peepers silenced the crowd with a raise of his hands. He lightly pulled on the leash. Magic slowly walked out, slightly scared by the new scenery.

The Watchdogs burst out laugh.

"That's whatever the heck Wander is!"

"That's not scary!"

"You coulda done better!"

Magic saw Peepers struggling to contain his embarrassment. She furrowed her brow and took on a serious face. She stood on all fours and let out a violent snarl, silencing everyone.

"I take back!"

Peepers smirked and gave Magic a pat in the head. The intercom suddenly buzzed to life.

"Is Peepers back yet?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Send him to my quarters!"

The dead hum of the PA was killed a few seconds later.

"Listen up, Watchers! While me and Magic-"

He gave her a pat on the head.

"Are gone, I except this place to be spotless! Got that?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

The Watchers marched off to clean the ship. They could all feel Magic's eyes on them as the pair walked away.

(Enter Haters door sequence here)

Peepers and Magic walked into Haters torture room. He was sharpening his claws, jamming out to his torture mix.

"Lord Hater!"

"Huh? Oh Peepers, yes! Have you found a pet?"

"Yes I have sir!"

"Let me see what seemingly monstrous creature you have brought with you."

Hater pulled his headphones down to his neck as Peepers called something over. Hater stifled laughs when he saw Magic.

"W-what's this?"

"I'm not really sure she is, sir, but her name is Magic and-"

Hater burst out laughing!

"M-magic?! She's what ever the heck Wander is and her name is Magic! Peepers, you have someone lowered yourself to a new low."

Magic noticed Peepers embarrassment once again. She growled at Hater, giving him one warning to stop.

"Aww, look at that! The fluffy spoon's trying to growl at me. You know what Peepers, I'll give you one chance with this creature."

Magic was trying to attack Hater, Peepers holding her leash.

"Heel! Wait, what?"

"If 'Magic' can pass the Watchdog exam, she can stay."

Magic stopped her attempts and heeled liked Peepers commanded. She looked at him, smiling when he felt her hug him.

"You won't be disappointed sir!"

Peepers unhooked Magic's leash and walked into a box with Hater.

The torture leveled out into a long stretch. Magic looked up at the box, at Peepers. Hater grabbed the mic.

"Alright, 'Magic' your about to experience the Watchdog exam! First things first, let's check your ability to avoid fire."

Magic heard a foghorn and took off.

"Blast away!"

Red lasers lit the room as the hit everything. Magic slid through the blasters, having a few very close calls, but made it out with only a few nicks.

"Nice! Now let's see how you fair in the Good vs Evil challenge! Destroy the orange dummies not the black dummies!"

Magic nodded as she continued running. She saw a quick flash of a bright color and lashed out, taking stuffing with her.

She noticed a flash of dark and was about to strike. She took quick noticed to the color and ran on.

Magic leaned down and sprang off on all fours, still attacking orange dummies. She soon found they stopped appearing.

"Good job! The next-to-final challenge, Light It Up!"

A level 2 shotgun blaster was dropped into Magic's hands. She looked at the sign that dropped from the ceiling.

"Blast the orange guy, Wander, not the black guys, Watchdogs."

Magic nodded and powered up the blaster. Holograms appeared, targets behind them.

"Later Hater!"

Magic saw "Wander" and blasted the target.

"Hate's great!"

She saw Commander Peepers and nearly blasted the little hologram. She shook her head and kept running.

"Hiya Comman-"

Magic blasted the thing to pieces before it could finish. She kept running, blasting the annoying figures that popped up.

The holograms stopped and so did Magic.

"Drop the blaster."

Magic did as she was told and set the gun down.

Hater and Peepers walked out of the box and next to Magic.

"Last challenge. Who do you attack?"

Two dummies appeared, one Wander the other Hater.

Magic's eyes shifted between the dummies. Her eyes settled on her on the Wander dummy and she bared her teeth. She pounced on the dummy and began ripping it to pieces.

"Alright Peepers."

He looked up with excitement.

"You can keep her."

"Yay~!"

Peepers ran over and wrapped his arms around Magic. She yipped happily and licked him, hearing a clicking sound.

A black and red collar hung around her neck. The golden lighting bolt charm read, "Commander Magic".

"Guess who gets to rip apart that nomading nincompoop for real?"

Wander and Sylvia were at the planet of CheckaChicker, a checkered planet of checkered people.

"Thank you, King! That was a-"

*BAM*

An entire wall was blasted to pieces. Watchdogs rushed in, blasters ready. The crowd parted as Peepers walked through.

"Hello Wander and Sylvia."

"Hiya Commander Peepers!"

Sylvia growled and took a fighting stance.

"Oh don't worry Sylvia, it's not me you'll be fighting."

"What?"

Peepers whistled and he crowd parted as clicking claws were heard.

Now decked out in a helmet similar to Peepers, the lighting bolt a lighter shade than his. She wore a black sweater with blood red trim and lightning bolt on it, blue jeans now pitch black ones. A dark grey shirt was underneath. She wore red boots and her charm jingled as she walked up on all four.

"Meet Magic. My new pet and the second-in-commander."

Magic growled, her claws showing and teeth bared.

"Bring it, sister."

Sylvia and Wander growled at each before lunging, but...

Wander beat her to it.

Wander had tackle-hugged Magic to the ground.

"Ohmigosh! Commander Peepers, she is so cute! Who's a good Fanged Gardien? You are! Yes you are!"

Magic whined as she tried to escape his grasp, but Star Nomads were stronger than Fanged Gardiens. She growled and sunk her teeth into arm into his arm.

"Ow!"

Wander released in surprised, Magic taking her battle stance.

"Bad Magic! You should know better."

Wander ignored Magic, trying to teach her a lesson. She growled and pounced on him, attempting to rip him to pieces.

"Wander!"

Sylvia grabbed Peepers by the "neck" and pulled her fist back.

"Call her off!"

"Kill-ack-me."

Magic heard Peepers choking and looked up, still holding Wander by the neck with teeth.

"Peepers!"

She was surprised by her own speech, but happy at the same time. She stood up, Wander still in her mouth, and began running to the pair.

Sylvia heard her footsteps and turned around. She gasped and her grip around Peepers tightened.

"Drop him."

Magic spat Wander out into her hand, taking a stance similar to Sylvia's.

"Drop him."

"On three, we trade off."

"Fair enough."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The males bodies were tossed across the room into their protectors arms.

Magic set Peepers down and pressed her ear to his chest. She sighed at the heartbeat, slow but there. She pumped it a few times, smiling when she heard Peepers coughing.

"You're alive!"

"You're talking."

"My kind starts talking if they find the one they will guard forever. I guess it's you."

"I'm happy to hear that."

Magic picked up Peepers and began leading the Watchdog army back to the ship.

Magic peeled the bandaid and carefully placed it on Peepers eye.

"That's gonna hurt coming off."

"At least you're alive."

"What did Wander call you?"

"Hmm?"

"He called you like a Fanged Gardien or something."

"That's the name of my species. We are a race similar to Star Nomads, what Wander is, but only by appearance. We nomad around, looking for the one we are destined to protect till the day we die. They are very protective of their guarder and will quickly kill anyone who harms them. We of course can't speak until we are certain that we have found the correct one".

"And that would be me?"

"Yes."

Peepers wrapped his arms around Magic, who quickly returned the hug.

"We'll invade another planet tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally."


End file.
